Your Guardian Angel
by Becca-Loves-Yuge
Summary: Songfic. Set during Season 0, epi 13. Anzu and Yami's thoughts during and after the Shadow Game. Short one-shot


This is just a VERY short one shot that kept spinning around in my mind after watching episode 13 of Season 0. I suggest watching it on YouTube if you haven't seen it so that this makes sense. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or 'Your Guardian Angel' by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

* * *

><p><strong>Your Guardian Angel<strong>

The sun was beginning to set outside of Domino High School. Most of the students and senseis had gone home for the day. However, two students still wandered the quiet halls. Their footsteps were the only noises inside the school hallways.

The taller student, a female with short, chestnut hair glanced down at her friend. "Yuugi, cheer up. It's not like all predictions come true."

Yuugi, who was slightly ahead of Anzu, paused and looked down, his wild spikes drooping slightly. Anzu paused behind him.

"But…Anzu, you're going, aren't you? To the science room?"

Anzu's eyes widened. Yuugi was more concerned about her and the thought of a strange man watching over her than the thought of a "great misfortune" befalling him. However, as crazy and insensible as it sounded, she just had to meet him. If it was the man who had saved her from the criminal, she had to thank him…and see his face. First, however, she had to calm Yuugi's fears.

She laughed nervously and placed her hand behind her head. "I guess I am a bit interested. It might be just a stalker though." She grasped her hands behind her back and tilted her head. "A-at any rate. Don't worry, Yuugi. Bye!" She turned on her heel and ran in the opposite direction.

"Anzu!" She heard Yuugi's desperate plea behind her, but she kept running. She had a chance to meet her hero –her guardian angel- and she wasn't going to pass it up. She glanced at her watch. Fifteen minutes.

It was true that at the beginning, Anzu did not care about nor believe in Kokurano's super powers. Even when he had first told her and Yuugi that a man was watching her from the shadows, she had not cared. It was all silly. Then, Miho had blind folded her and she had remembered that day the criminal had taken her hostage at Burger World. She had remembered the man who had saved her.

_"It's game time." _She only knew his voice. But, it was enough to make her go to Kokurano and hear her prediction. If going to the science room was all it took to meet him, then she would do it.

She slowed and looked up at the sign hanging beside the door before her. Science Room. She glanced at her watch. Ten minutes. She took a deep breath and entered the room. She looked around. She was alone. Besides her, all that was in there were desks, books, and science lab equipment. She closed the door behind her and walked to the middle of the room. She crossed her arms and leaned on the sensei's desk.

Her eyes roamed the classroom before her. It looked dark and scary without the lights on and with it being after school hours. She felt lonely. Perhaps she should have asked Yuugi to come with her, just in case it turned out to be a stalker. She looked down at her feet guiltily. Yuugi.

_**When I see your smile  
>Tears run down my face<br>I can't replace  
>And now that I'm stronger I've figured out<strong>_

After what happened with the fire and the light nearly falling on Jounouchi, she should have never left Yuugi alone after Kokurano's latest prediction…

Frustrated, she pushed herself away from the desk and walked towards the window. She looked out at the red and orange sky. The sky burned like it was on fire.

_'I wonder if it's really the person from that time. Although I only know his voice.' _

_**How this world turns cold  
>And breaks through my soul<br>And I know, I'll find deep inside me  
>I can be the one<strong>_

The door behind her was thrown open. She gasped and her eyes widened. She turned, expecting to see her guardian angel. In the doorway, stood Kokurano. The small boy's shoulders were hunched under his heavy green mantle. He slowly entered the room. In the middle of the room, he stopped and looked up at her with his crazed black eyes.

"Looks like my prophecy was correct?"

Shock coursed through Anzu. "What are you saying? No one's here." She looked away.

She felt arms grab her shoulders and pull her down. Her scream was cut off by the cloth shoved over her mouth and noise. The strong, musky odor of chloroform filled her mouth and nostrils.

"There is! Right here." Kokurano whispered in her ear. He laughed cruelly.

_'You were after this from the very beginning!' _Realization dawned on her. She felt herself falling backwards. _'Huh…what is this…? I feel weak.'_

She collapsed in Kokurano's arms. The world around her lost all meaning. She could barely hear Kokurano laughing in victory and gloating about how her destiny was for her to be in his hands. She sank to the floor.

_**I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to Heaven<strong>_

Suddenly, she heard another voice through the darkness. She fought weakly against the binds that held her down. She thought she heard the new comer say all the predictions were fake. Go figure.

"It's game time."

_**It's okay, it's okay, it's okay**_

Anzu was able to force her eyes open. _"It's game time." _Through her fuzzy vision, she could see the man from the restaurant.

_'I'm so happy. He really came. Today I have to see his face. Huh? Why do I feel so sleepy? Sleepy…' _

Anzu's heavy eyelids betrayed her and closed. She slipped into darkness.

_**Seasons are changing and waves are crashing  
>And stars are falling all for us<br>Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
>I can show you, I'll be the one<strong>_

**X**

Yami victoriously turned away from Kokurano's still form. He looked down with his crimson eyes at Anzu, his precious Anzu…

Yami had felt a moment's fear when Kokurano had tripped him. If he had not thought fast and used the Millennium Puzzle to catch the chloroform bottle, not only would he had been rendered unconscious, he would have lost. And loosing would have meant loosing Anzu.

_**I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to Heaven<strong>_

Loosing Anzu would have been the worst loss imagined. His lighter self would never be able to deal with the fact that he had not followed Anzu. And he, well…The door of darkness would have opened at another time and Kokurano would have been lucky to escape with his life.

_**'Cause you're my, you're my, my  
>My true love, my whole heart<br>Please don't throw that away**_

Yami knelt beside Anzu and reached out his hand to brush her bangs out of her face. He had felt pure hatred towards Kokurano once he had realized his intentions. Yami thanked Ra that he had been able to get to her in time. If he had arrive mere minutes too late, Kokurano could have taken her away or worse…forced himself on her.

Bile rose in Yami's throat. He would have killed the bastard. Breathing in deeply, Yami calmed himself and then gathered Anzu in his arms. He carried her from the room and made his way down the hallway.

_**'Cause I'm here for you  
>Please don't walk away<br>And please tell me, you'll stay, stay**_

**X**

Anzu felt warm. She could hear soft footsteps. She forced herself back to consciousness and weakly opened her eyes. She was being carried. On the ground, she could see the shadow of the man from the restaurant.

_'I was saved again.' _

She looked at the hand that held her shoulder. She could see an angry red mark. _'He's hurt. Got to give him medical attention…medical…' _

The affects of the chloroform still lingered in her system. Her eyes closed again as she was lulled under the blanket of darkness once more, her savior's footsteps acting as a soft lullaby.

_**Use me as you will  
>Pull my strings just for a thrill<br>And I know, I'll be okay  
>Though my skies are turning gray<strong>_

**X**

Yami was able to find Anzu's home from Yuugi's memories. He also knew that Anzu's home would be empty because her parents were away on business. He did not like the thought of Anzu being alone, especially drugged and after what had happened with Kokurano.

_**I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to Heaven<strong>_

He gently set her down on the porch and picked up the fake rock within the rock garden outside her house that held the spare key. (Something he had learned from Yuugi's memories.) He opened the door and then returned the key to its hiding place. He gathered Anzu back into his arms and went into the house, kicking the door closed behind him. He kicked off his shoes carefully and then proceeded to the stairs.

Anzu's room was the first door on the left side and it was open. He carried her in and laid her gently down on the bed. He then removed her shoes and placed them beside her closet.

Yami turned back to watch her. Anzu's chest rose and fell peacefully as she slept. Moonlight filtered in through her lace curtains, casting her in decorative shadows. She was the most beautiful thing in the world to Yami. He went back to her bedside and looked down at her.

_'Anzu…' _

He wished he could spend more time with her. He was only in control when Yuugi or one of their friends was in danger. As much as he wished to be with her, he would never wish for her to be in danger just so he could see her. He wanted to keep her safe.

_**I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to Heaven<strong>_

His hand reached out and his fingers brushed her cheek. He would have to continue to watch her from the shadows. He would let Yuugi spend time with her because Yami had too. However, he would take pleasure in the fact _he _was the one who had saved her twice. One of his goals was to teach Yuugi to be more confident, but as far as Anzu was concerned, Yami wanted her to be all his.

Anzu's head tilted closer to the warmth of Yami's hand.

"Yuugi…" She mumbled.

Yami froze. Anzu was dreaming of Yuugi. She wanted Yuugi. Yami's hand fell back to his side. That was…understandable. Anzu did not know him or his name. It was logical of Anzu to dream of her childhood friend, Yuugi.

He stepped away from her bed. If she wanted Yuugi, then so be it. He loved her enough to let her go. For now.

_**I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<strong>_

**X**

Yuugi blinked his eyes. His surroundings slowly came to him and he felt his face heat up. He was in Anzu's room. She was sleeping and it was well past his curfew. He felt his heart pounding in his chest.

He had no idea where he had been the past few hours or what he had been doing. He had blacked out again. The last thing he could remember was being in the book room. He was placing a book on the self and then…nothing.

He looked down at Anzu's sleeping form and began to shake. How had he gotten into Anzu's room? Any other time he would have been thrilled to be alone with Anzu in her room, but now he was terrified. He slowly took a few steps backwards before he turned and ran from Anzu's room, down the stairs, and out the door. He barely paused long enough to kick his shoes back on.

As he closed the door behind him, he noticed an angry red mark on the back of his hand. How had he gotten hurt? Had he hurt Anzu?

He jumped off of the porch and looked up at Anzu's window.

'_I'm sorry, Anzu.' _

He turned and ran home. The Millennium Puzzle swayed from the rope around his neck. It glowed in the moonlight.

* * *

><p>Fin. Review.<p>

~Azarath101


End file.
